You And I
by MakorraLove97
Summary: One night, during the car ride home, Erin and Kelly break into another intense fight about a recurring issue. Erin storms out of the car at a gas station and enters a store with Kelly in the car. When he hears three loud gun shots, he rushes inside to see his worst fear. Now he waits for Erin in the hospital to see when or if she will wake up from a potentially fatal wound.


**Hi everyone, how are you? So! This is my first Chicago Fire/PD crossover fanfic and this is my first fanfic of Erin/Kelly. I really hope it's good and that you enjoy it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, I would greatly appreciate it, thank you! :)**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN CHICAGO FIRE OR/AND CHICAGO PD.**

* * *

"_You And I_"

**. . .**

Erin rolls her eyes as she looks away from him, an annoyed expression on her face. She is losing her patience. "Look, I really don't want to get into this now. Not again."

Now it is Kelly's turn to roll his eyes as he slams on the gas pedal a bit too hard than he actually intended on once the light switched from red to green. He shakes his head, "You're the one that brought it up."

She shifts her body around in the passenger seat so she is facing her boyfriend of eleven months. "I'm the one that brought this up?" Her eyebrows are touching her hairline and her eyes are wide and filled with shock, "You're kiddin' me, right?"

"Yeah," He huffs, not really wanting to get into _another_ fight with his girlfriend. It would be their fourth fight of this week… in a row, "you're the one that brought it up during dinner tonight."

All he wanted to do was take his girlfriend out for dinner tonight, a way to make up for all the fights they have been constantly having. Apparently, that didn't go as well as he planned.

A humorless laugh crawls up her throat and passed her lips, "Oh, that's a bunch of bullshit, Severide, and you know it. You're the one that just _had_ to start talking about work tonight."

"Hey, the only thing I asked tonight was when you were going to take a break finally from work because you've been working nonstop. That's all I said and you decided to explode in the middle of the restaurant." Kelly heavily sighs.

She slants her eyes, forming a strong glare, "You and I both know what your intentions were at that comment. Every since you found out about the undercover that went wrong-"

"That went _wrong_?!" Severide yells, taking his eyes off the road for a split second to meet her strong gaze. He shakes his head and looks back on the road, slamming on the breaks at a red light. "I stayed up all night, waiting for you to come home from work, since you kinda failed to mention how you were going undercover, and at three in the morning I get a call from Voight saying there was a lotta mistakes."

"My job is dangerous, what do you want me to say? So is yours! Why can't you accept the fact that I love my job and I'd be damned if you think anyone would get me to quit." Her harsh tone would have anyone back down, but not Kelly. Nope, he wasn't giving up this easily.

"I knew your job was dangerous and I respect your love for your job, but Erin, c'mon! When I get a call from Voight saying Halstead and you were shot, excuse me for being concern." Kelly waited until the red light turned green before slamming on the gas once more, taking his frustration out on the car. His knuckles are turning a shade of white from his tight grip on the steering wheel.

Erin looks away from him and turns her gaze to stare out the window, up at the black, empty sky. She shakes her head and folds her arms across her chest. She understands the fact that he worries about her, but she won't let _anyone_ tell her to leave her job. She just simply won't have it. She'll fight for her job, no matter the person she is fighting.

"I was fine. Jay was shot in the arm, no big deal. I wasn't even shot! I was just-"

"Oh, right, my bad. The bullet _only_ grazed your _head_. No big deal, right?" He sarcastically asks. "Damn, Erin, you just don't understand."

"I don't understand?" Her head whips around so her eyes that are burning with flames are boring into the side of his head. "No, _you_ don't understand. You love your job- you love being a firefighter and saving people. Well, I love being a detective."

Severide sighs, lowering the tone of his voice finally by a few decimals. He doesn't want to fight with her. He just wants all the drama and all the fighting to _stop_. "I'm not asking you to quit your job. I'm just asking to maybe take a few steps back a bit."

As much as she wanted to end the argument with him and stop the fighting, the only way for it to fully stop is to have it all out now. They can't keep fighting every single day, it isn't healthy for either of them. No, they need to end this, _now_.

"No, you're asking me to have a desk job. To go on a month vacation. You want me to stay on the sidelines and watch my partner and everyone else go out there, without me." Erin lowered her voice, but her words are harsh, stern. Each word holds many emotions and she says them slowly, hoping he would process _exactly_ what she is feeling in a different and better way.

She waits until he pulls the car into a gas station before she makes her final statement. Then, that's it. No more discussion on this topic.

"You tried a desk job for two weeks after your accident with your leg. Think about how you felt. I don't care if you agree with me or not, but you need to accept it. I'm not leaving my job and you continue this… you continue to bring this discussion up and try to convince me to listen to you, I'm sorry, but I'm done." She stares into his eyes and he could see the seriousness in her eyes and in her tone of her voice. He sees her jaw clench and the wave of pain that crosses her face with her next comment. "_We're_ done."

She doesn't give him a chance to say anything more. She opens the car door and slides out smoothly, shutting the door quietly behind her. He watches her walk up and into the store, disappearing inside once the door shuts behind her.

Kelly rubs his hands over his face and lets out a loud groan. He's frustrated, annoyed, angry, upset, and all those emotions are placed in that drawn out groan. He licks his dried lips and without any warning, he slams two clenched fists on the steering wheel.

Just as his mouth opens, ready to let out another frustrated yell, three loud bangs cut him off, making his blood run cold and his entire body and thoughts freeze.

His eyes widen and his body is already moving into action before his mind could even fully process. He feels his legs running and it takes his brain a few seconds later to realize he is running towards the store, in full panic mode.

Only one word associating in his mind repeatedly:

_Erin…_

He pushes the store's door open and he sprints inside- the sight before his panicked eyes making his heart sink to his stomach that is already twisting and turning with painful knots.

Completely ignoring the screaming and panicked people who are shielding their heads and kneeling on the tile floor, Kelly drops to his knees next to the woman who is slowly bleeding out as every second goes by.

"Erin," He breathes out her name as his hands cup her cold cheeks. He shakes his head, repeating her name in shaky, quite voice, "Erin…"

He blinks back the tears as he removes his hands from her cheeks and he presses them on her wound, located on her abdomen. The blood seeping through Erin's emerald green shirt covers his hands as he applies pressure on her wound. He mutters soothing, encouraging words into her ear as he tries his damn hardest to stop the blood – it just _won't _stop.

Becoming frustrated with all the eyes that are glued to his bleeding girlfriend, Kelly snaps at no one in particular; he was yelling at any and all of them, really. "Damn it! Someone call an ambulance!" When no one makes a single movement, all too deep in the state of shock, he snaps again, his words harsher and more demanding, "_Now_!"

One person, a middle-aged woman, jumps at his sudden command and she pulls out her cell phone with shaky fingers, dialing 9-1-1. When the call goes through, the woman quietly whispers in a frightening voice, "W- We need help."

The woman's eyes shift to Erin's pale face and she adds in a quieter, more broken tone, "A woman was shot and she is dying."

* * *

Hank Voight storms through the hospital with hard facial features; his eyebrows drawn together, his eyes narrowed and cold, and his mouth formed in a tight line with his jaw clenched. His arms are at his side, both hands in tight fists, as he barges inside the hospital and straight to a random nurse typing at a computer at her desk.

"Erin Lindsay." He says her name with a hard glare. The nurse simply stares up at him with a blank expression as she blinks her innocent eyelashes at him. He tries not to lose his temper, but his self-control is on a very thin line at the moment. "She was brought in here."

"She was brought in, about, twenty minutes ago?" The blonde nurse says as she chews her gum loudly and sloppily. "You're gonna have to wait-"

"You're gonna tell me what the hell happened here and then you're gonna tell me how she is." Voight says in a low, threatening whisper. He narrows his eyes at her and before he could say anything else, he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Voight," Kelly nods his head at the older man and then he motions for the Sergeant to follow him. Voight eyes the blonde nurse one more time before following Kelly into the waiting room, in a private corner where no one else is.

Kelly has known Voight for a while now, becoming rather close to the Sergeant, since he is like a father to Erin, and for the first time ever, the firefighter notices something different about the older man standing before him. Something different, something _new_.

Once Kelly looks Voight in the eyes, he knows what's different about him. He is seeing something probably only Erin has seen maybe _once_ in her life, and that's a huge maybe.

Looking straight into Hank Voight's grey, stormy eyes, he sees _fear_. Severide sees the fear shining brightly in his eyes and when he begins asking him questions, he can hear the panic and absolute fear in his raspy whispers.

"Tell me what happened." Hank demands as he crosses his arms over his chest. His voice is low, in a deep whisper that shakes with fear; fear that Erin, who is like a daughter to him, won't make out of this alive.

"I honestly don't know." Kelly honestly says as he hangs his head and his eyes immediately become fixated on his boots. "She was fine one minute and then…"

"What happened?" The Sergeant repeats calmly, but Kelly can easily tell he is losing his patience. He wants to know the facts- the sooner he knows all the facts, the sooner he could come to terms with what happened and decide what to do from there.

Kelly looks up into Voight's eyes and he shakes his head, "We got into this… fight during dinner and in the car ride home and when I was getting gas for the car, she went into the store. Everything was fine… I… I don't know what happened afterwards. I heard shots and when I got inside the store, I saw her." Tears begin to come to his eyes almost instantly as the picture of his girlfriend laying lifelessly on the tile floor stained in her blood plagues his mind.

"When the paramedics came with the ambulance, I saw she had her gun in her hand, one bullet wound to the abdomen, and a man lying dead a few feet away. Money spilled out of his pockets and he had his own gun in his hand. He had two shoots to the chest." Kelly further explains as he sinks into one of the chairs, his head going into his hands.

"Damn." Hank mutters as he takes a seat next to Kelly and hangs his head, his eyes closing for a split second to comprehend everything Kelly just told him.

"I don't know what to do." Kelly mumbles as he lets a single tear roll down his cheek; the first tear through this entire thing finally escaping and trickling down his cheek. He was able to hold them in before, but now, he can't anymore.

He's scared for his girlfriend, who is currently in the operating room, having immediate emergency surgery.

"There's nothin' we can do." Hank says with his voice raspier than it usually is as he breathes out quietly, "Now we just gotta wait."

* * *

Shay has her hand tightly in Kelly hand, giving him reassuring, tight squeezes every few seconds. She came a while ago and she refuses to leave her friend's side, no matter what. She's there for him and right now, he needs her more than ever.

Jay has his arms folded neatly across his chest as his leg bounces in a fast speed, his head hanging with his eyes closed. The second Voight called him and told him what happened, he was there in a matter of seconds. He wasn't going anywhere until he knew his partner was going to be okay.

The night drags out and every hour on the dot, Voight would march up to the nurses' desk and demand to know the status of Erin. He didn't get anywhere, though. Nope, instead, he was threatened to be kicked out of the hospital when he started slamming his fists on the desk and began kicking chairs.

Shay, on the other hand, tried a different approach. She tried talking to the nurses in a gentler, charming way. Unfortunately, despite her good efforts, the nurses kindly told her there was no news to give. Erin has been in immediate, emergency surgery for three, almost four, hours now and still, there is no updates, no news.

"I don't think I could wait any longer." Kelly whispers to Shay as he wipes his tears away with the back of his hand. "I need to know she's okay."

"I'm sure she is; she's a fighter." Shay says with a small smile as she kisses his cheek softly, "Don't give up on her, okay? She'll pull through this with flying colors."

"And if she doesn't?" Jay asks, but once the words leave his lips, he instantly regrets them. Voight shoots him a glare that tells him to "shut-the-hell-up-or-I'll-break-every-bone-in-your-body", and with that, Jay falls silent.

"I just wanna know what the hell is taking so God damn long!" Kelly sighs heavily as he jumps to his feet and begins pacing. "Shay, I-"

"Erin Lindsay?" A doctor's voice cuts Kelly off as she walks up to the small group with her white coat stained in crimson. She glances down at her clipboard for a second before her eyes connect with Kelly's impatient and worried gaze. "You are all here for Ms. Lindsay?"

"Yes," Kelly says breathlessly, "yeah, we're all here for her. How is she?"

The Doctor remains silent as her eyes slowly connect with each of them. First Kelly's, then Shay's, then Jay's, and then eventually they slowly shift to Voight's hard, fearful glare. "She is surprisingly good, stable as of the moment."

She looks back at Kelly with a sharp nod, "I'm Doctor O'Connell and I was the one who did the surgery on Ms. Lindsay. Everything went pretty well during surgery, a few minor problems, but nothing my team and I couldn't handle."

"So, she's okay?" Shay asks, not helping the way the corners of her mouth twitches upwards at the first sign of hope that Erin will be okay and survive this.

Doctor O'Connell nods her head, but her tone is still full of concern and warning, "She is okay and she will survive this wound, but the wound was damaging. It was a complicated surgery and the bullet was hard to get out. She did lose an extreme amount of blood and we did… lose her on the operating table quite a few times." She pushes a strand of red hair out of her face with a heavy sigh, "She got lucky and thankfully we were able to get here in time."

"When can we see her?" Voight asks, wanting to see her as soon as possible. It's not that he doesn't believe the doctor when she tells him Erin will be okay, but he needs to see with his own eyes to fully believe it. To fully let the fear go.

"You could see her now, but one at a time. She is in room 375B. She should be starting to wake up now. No stress and no movement for her, is that understood?" Doctor O'Connell warns, "I see one sign of excitement from my patient and I will kick you all out of this hospital. Her life is at stake here and we just got through one challenge. Recovery is the next and it won't be easy."

"We understand completely, doctor, thank you." Shay says with a small, thankful smile. She waits for the doctor to turn around and leave before she turns to her best friend, "Alright, Kelly, you're up."

Kelly goes to nod his head, but he stops himself when his eyes land on Voight's face. He walks up to the other man and clears his throat, "You want to go see her first or…?"

"You go first." All Hank wants is to go see Erin and check on her. He wants to make sure with his own two eyes she's okay, but he also knows how much Kelly needs to see her. He knows how much Erin would want to wake up to Kelly. "She'll wanna see you."

"You sure, Sir?"

Voight pauses his movements for a moment before placing a hand on Kelly's shoulder and nodding his head sharply, "Yeah, I'm gonna go talk to the doctor for a second anyways."

"Want some company?" Shay whispers, offering Kelly a small smile.

He shakes his head, "Nah, this is something I need to do on my own." He leans forehead, pressing his lips softly against the top of her head, "Thanks, though. I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

The firefighter slowly pushes the hospital room door open, peeking his head inside before fully entering. His grey eyes immediately land on _her_ and it doesn't take long before he finds his breath getting caught in his throat and his heart suddenly begins to melt. He stares at the sight that lies before his eyes and he finds himself lost.

_How could he have let this happen?_

Kelly pushes the door open just enough so he could fit and then his entire body goes numb. He leans his back against the door and slowly his body sinks to the white tile floor. He squeezes his eyes shut and holds his head in the palm of his two hands.

The sob that escapes passed his dried, parted lips is a broken one; one to be suspected and one that could move the Devil himself.

"I'm so, so sorry." He breathes out in a shaky voice, muffled by his hands. He shakes his head and while one hand continues to cover his face, he removes one hand, curling it into a tight fist.

_It's my fault, _He thinks – he _knows_. He should have been there for her. Maybe if they would have never gotten into that fight…

His fist collides with the floor repeatedly and he doesn't even realize how hard he is hitting it until the corner of his eye catches the blood smeared on the floor and his knuckles are bruised and bloody. A long, tired, and frustrated sigh leaves him and he feels as if a knife has been jabbed into his chest, twisting every second.

The deafening sound of the overpowering silence tears through his body; the silence ringing in his ears and making him go insane. He punches the floor one – two… three…four… - more times.

He hates himself. He blames himself. He should have protected her. He should have been there for her. He should have kept his mouth shut and never started that stupid fight. If anyone, _he_ should be in that bed, not her. Not Erin. Not _his_ Erin.

Another fierce, painful cry crawls up his throat and unleashes out of him, breaking the silence. His head snaps back, slamming against the old, wooden door, and he whispers in a low whisper:

"_I'm sorry_."

* * *

The sun shines through the cracks of the blinds, fighting its way inside the small hospital room. The light shines directly on Erin's eyes; the beam of light creating a disturbance in her peaceful slumber.

Her eyelids slowly slide up, revealing her hazel eyes to the furious rays of light coming from the morning sun. She groans as the light hits her eyes and she quickly turns her face away and lifts one of her arms to shield her face with her hand.

She doesn't remember anything – everything that recently happened to her is blurred in her mind. She feels as if she has a hole in her head and parts of her memories from the previous hours have been misplaced.

Her throat is aching and sore and her mouth feels completely dry. Her lips are cracked and burning with a desire for fresh water to touch them. She blinks her eyes a few times to get rid of the blurriness and to adjust to the dim light that is in the small room she is in.

Her eyes scan the room with a swift movement and she immediately recognizes she is in a hospital room. _Great_. She is lying in a hospital gown on a single, white bed with someone's head resting on the edge of the bed by her hand.

Erin tries to sit up, but the pain immediately engulfs her body, causing her to wince. She clenches her jaw and squeezes her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to pass through her. Once it does, she takes a deep, shaky breath and relaxes back on the bed.

She turns her head back to the side to see who is sleeping soundly next to her. She squints her eyes to get a better look and it doesn't take her long to recognize who that someone is exactly.

The corners of her mouth curve upwards into a small smile as she sees Kelly sleeping in a chair, hunched over so he is resting his forehead against his folded arms that are neatly resting on top of the mattress of the bed, next to her hand.

"Kelly…" She manages to get out, but her voice comes out raspier than it usually is and scratchy. She moves her hand near Kelly and gently nudges him, hoping that would wake him up. Of course, she should have realized that wouldn't do it.

_He is a heavy sleeper, after all_, she thinks to herself with a smirk.

She slides her tongue across her lips and tries again, "Kel-" Only this time, before she has a chance to finish saying his name, she falls into a fit of violent coughs. Her chest is burning in pain and she feels as if someone is ripping her insides out of her. She gasps for air, but the coughs continue to come until tears well up in her eyes.

Her coughs broke the dead silence of the room and, surprisingly, that was able to wake him up. His head whips up and his eyes are wide with alarm. She could tell easily by the way he looks, especially with his bloodshot eyes, he's been crying and has had lack of sleep.

"Kelly…" She mutters, exhaustion once again taking over after that round of long, violent coughs. She could taste the blood in her throat from all the damn coughing.

"You're okay." He whispers, his voice barely heard. He shuts his eyes for a moment as he allows the simple, satisfying fact, seep into his head. _She's alive. _He doesn't hide the wide smile that spreads across his face as he takes her hand gently in his hands.

"Oh, thank God you're okay and alive." He breathes out, a sigh of relief following in suit. He opens his eyes and they instantly connect with hers – she looks extremely tired, but he could see the small light shining in her eyes; the same light that she always has when she makes it through a crisis.

_That's my damn girl,_ he thinks with a crocked grin. She always pulled through for him. She never gave up and she never will. She's a fighter and that's what he loves most about her.

Despite how happy he is to see she is awake and alert, he could see she's in pain by the paleness of her face and the face it's scrunched up a bit, "I'll get a doctor." He goes to stand up, but her fingers quickly curl around his wrist, preventing him from leaving.

"Stay," She manages out, "please, just… stay." She doesn't want to be left alone. She doesn't want him to leave her. He's her cure; he's the main reason why she gets up every time she falls and never stops fighting.

He's hesitant at first, not sure if he should stay like she requested or get a doctor like she needs. She's in pain, she's hurting. She did _just_ wake up, she needs someone to check her out and make sure she is to make a full recovery.

Erin can easily see the uncertainty in his eyes and the hesitation on his face, so, she smiles up at him and pats the bed, "Please, sit with me for a bit." Her throat is killing her and she is in a lot of pain, but she just wants a few moments with him before she is surrounded by doctors and has to go through a bunch of medical test.

He lets out a heavy sigh as he sits down on the edge of the bed and he quickly takes her small hand in both of his larger ones, giving them a tight squeeze. "I was so damn worried, Erin."

"I know you must have been." She whispers as she watches his thumb stroke over her knuckles, "I'm sorry."

"Are you kiddin'?" He looks up at her with furrow eyebrows, "You have nothin' to be sorry for. It was that asshole's fault and I'm glad that bastard's dead."

She tries to laugh, but it comes out hoarse and it cuts off when she begins to cough again. She waits until the next rounds of coughs are finished before nodding her head, "Mhm… me too."

"I should never have fought with you about your job. We should never have fought in the first place and maybe if I never would have brought it up tonight then we wouldn't have fought and…"

"And nothing." She firmly says with narrowed eyes, "Nothing is your fault and don't you dare start with the 'should' and 'shouldn't haves"'. What happened, happened and now we deal with it. 'Kay? It's just you and I... against the world, huh?"

Kelly holds one of her hands tightly in his while he uses his other hand to cup her cheek gently, "You have no idea how much I love you."

Erin grins up at him and shrugs one of her shoulders, "I think I _might_ have an idea how much. _But_, _maybe_ you should just show me…"

He laughs and bends his head down to press his lips softly against hers. He pulls her into a passionate and gentle kiss, but it only lasts a few seconds before he pulls away. When he spots her frown, he rolls his eyes, "You just woke up from a major surgery, Erin, and I want to be careful with you. At least until the doctor checks you out and gives me the okay."

"Fine," She rolls her eyes, but smiles a crocked smile at him, "but I want out of this hospital by tonight."

_Like hell that's happening,_ he thinks to himself, knowing full well she is going to be stuck in this hospital for at least a few days.

"I love you." She suddenly says, full seriousness on her face. He wasn't expecting her mood to change so quickly, but he knows that she knows how close she was to death. She was literally standing on Death's door.

"I love you too, Erin." He whispers as he bends his head down to press a kiss against her forehead, "I love you so, _so_ damn much, Erin Lindsay."

The tears are burning, fighting their way to escape and spill down her cheeks, but she holds them in. She closes her eyes and shakes her head, trying to figure out how she became so damn lucky to be with a sexy, caring, loving, kind, and absolutely perfect guy like Kelly Severide.

"Stay with me just a few more minutes before you get the doctor, please?" She looks up at him so innocently and that sweet look in her pleading eyes… he can't say no to her. He never could and probably never will.

Going against his better judgment to get her checked out immediately, he lies down beside her and wrap an around carefully around her body. He makes sure he is nowhere near her wound and he allows her to rest her head on his chest as he absentmindedly strokes her hair with his hand.

Neither of them even realizes how tired they both are and, in each other's arms, the two of them simply drift off to sleep, allowing the time to go by and the day to continue on until night falls and Voight strolls in the room with Shay by his side.

Voight thinks about waking them up, but Shay talks him out of this. They need each other right now and it's not their place to disturb their time of rare peace. They'll tell the doctors that Erin is awake, or _was_ awake, and tomorrow morning they'll once again come by and visit, to check up on Erin and see how Kelly is doing.

The fear that Erin would never wake up again leaves Voight's eyes and Shay smiles when she sees the corners of Hank's mouth curved upwards into a tiny smile.

Shay pats Voight on the shoulder and winks at him before strolling out of the hospital room, leaving him standing in the doorway for a few more moments, just staring at Erin, _his little girl_.

She may not be so little anymore and he may not be her father, but to him, that's exactly what he is. He's her father, her role-model, and she… she is still and always will be his little girl that he'll always look after.

With a heavy, tired sigh, he gives one last glance at the sleeping couple before turning around and leaving silently, completely oblivious to the wide smile on Erin's face and completely oblivious to the the same smile that is mirrored on his own face.


End file.
